


Treacle Drop

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Bondage, Canon Divergent, Caramel, Chocolate, Cute, Dinner, Frustration, Funny, Honey, Kaiba eats a parfait, Kaiba goes to America, Kinky, Kinky sex, M/M, NSFW, Prideshipping, Shower Sex, Strawberry, Sweet, Timeshipping, Whipped Cream, Yum, and causes mischief, and he is delicious, for its intended purpose, kind of, obviously, parfait - Freeform, pent up, poor Mokuba has no idea what is going on, pw/op, that's all this is, the kaiba brothers are just being cute, ygo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Kaiba eats a parfait.





	Treacle Drop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setokaibasbants (Slaycinder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/gifts).



> Thank you for your amazing support, my dear. You're a total joy. I hope you like this~.  
> ~T.T.A.

_"I want to devour you.”_

His words were like the oscillating pulsations of a tuning fork, ringing in Atem’s ears with a sickly sweetness. Atem, idly crossing his legs, felt his hand shake as he held the phone to his ear. “You...what?”

 _“I want to swallow you, Atem,_ ” Kaiba reiterated slowly, his voice dripping with need. Atem could only imagine the tension building between his legs as he sat behind that damned desk, handling business affairs and boring-ass meetings that had to leave him pent up and frustrated--even more so than Atem felt when he continued, _“When I return from America, I want you in my bed with your legs spread.”_

Atem swallowed hard at the image Kaiba was conjuring to the forefront of his mind. He had a game shop to attend, and he thanked the three merciful gods that it was a slow day. He felt warmth pooling between his thighs, and he wriggled uncomfortably in his seat.

Damn.

Kaiba’s words were sliding into his ear like thick, sticky honey.

“You want to have phone sex tonight?”

 _“No,”_ Kaiba replied shortly, and Atem almost felt disappointed until he corrected, “I want you to save your appetite until I return. I want you so pent up that you’ll be dying to feel me inside of you.”

Atem blushed hard against the phone, grateful that Yugi was out promoting the newest archetype of Duel Monsters, knowing Kaiba could not see his arousal, but could hear it in his words.

Atem capitulated to the miserable feeling of being so hard and so unable to do anything about it. “When do you get back?”

Kaiba sounded particularly merciless when he gave his reply, chortling evilly into Atem’s ear as his voice reverberated dangerously through the receiver:

_“Three days.”_

~

The first day, Atem and Kaiba messaged back and forth as they were wont to do. Atem had to mind the shop for the morning, but during the afternoon, he was free to wander about the town and accept challenges from young duelists believing they could beat him with decks they had copied from online. After becoming frustrated for the third time by an opponent attempting to stall the clock when he realized he could not stand up to Atem’s relentless assault, Atem conceded to his frustration and spent the rest of the day window-shopping and buying himself a treat at a local café, mindlessly shuffling his cards as he viewed the seat before him on the other side of the table, imagining Kaiba’s devilishly-handsome face smirking empathetically back at him.

Atem felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

~

The next day, Atem was to mind the game shop once more. It was a busy day, so he did not have much time to talk to Kaiba through their frequent texts, but the messages he received were ones that left Atem uncomfortable directly facing customers who required standing assistance. He tried not to think about those words too much, and he sincerely had to resist the urge to touch himself the following night, barely managing to sleep knowing that Kaiba would be returning the very next day.

Having already talked to Yugi, Atem was to meet with Mokuba and Isono to pick up Kaiba from the airport and to bring him back to the Manor. With the thought of Kaiba’s return in mind, it was difficult to _not_ imagine the puissant duelist looming over him on his sheets, spreading his legs and sliding into him with delicious, slippery ease, pounding into him again and again with his strong hips and tight thighs until Atem was left rocking and reeling with disastrous need and desperate pleasure.

Kaiba was ruthless in his replies, seeming nothing but genuinely amused at just how much he was, without all-out sexting, pushing Atem to the brink of luscious desire.

~

The third day, Atem was roiled, but busy enough to ignore the seed of need planting itself in his groin. Kaiba was to return that afternoon, and Atem figured he’d be expectedly exhausted and irritable.

Good.

That meant Kaiba would only be rougher with him once they were alone behind closed doors.

Atem was kept sufficiently busy throughout the morning, and after a quick lunch, he heard the soft hum of a sleek car pulling up to the front of the shop. Atem quickly said his farewells to Yugi before dashing out the door.

Mokuba and Atem were equally excited for Seto’s return--albeit, in very different ways. Their discussions about their plans for the evening kept them occupied for the entirety of the drive--with Mokuba doing most of the talking. They were to partake in a dinner that evening to celebrate Kaiba’s return--a dinner to which, Mokuba assured him, Atem was most welcomely invited.

Atem could only imagine how delightfully agonizing it would be to have to wait through the dinner with the promise of Kaiba sitting right beside him.

~

“Don’t talk to me.”

Kaiba sat with the side of his face balanced on his fingers, his elbow resting on the car door, his eyes screwed shut.

Atem and Mokuba were not fazed in the slightest. Mokuba continued to chatter on about all the preparations he had ordered and all the delicious food they were to eat that night. Atem half-listened contentedly, only taking his eyes off of Kaiba for brief moments to offer Mokuba an encouraging nod. Although the food sounded marvelous based on Mokuba’s descriptions, his sly gaze kept wandering in Kaiba’s direction. Kaiba mostly ignored the two of them, seeming beyond disinterested in what they had to say, only focused on the migraine that caused his temples to visibly pulse. The stress of his week could not have been more plain on his face, and his irritation made him seem cool and unapproachable.

But the moment Atem caught his slightly-opened eye, he saw the minutest upward twitch of Kaiba’s slim lips.

~

Kaiba was friendly, albeit curt, at the dinner table, and Atem could sense his impatient, humming energy. The pair sat side by side, across the table from Mokuba, who was asking all about his brother’s trip. Kaiba was mostly short in his replies, but Mokuba had a way of extracting details from him that he might not have otherwise shared.

Kaiba described a business dinner in which he had partaken with a cluster of other gaming corporations, where he had learned that the pompous CEO of a competing company was highly allergic to calamari. Out of boredom, he had discreetly placed a couple of tentacle-imposter onion rings onto the old man’s plate and had feigned innocence in response to the CEO’s accusations of murder when the disgruntled man had gone on on a rampage blaming every member of the dinner party for the same attempt on his life.

Kaiba was almost disappointed he hadn’t been caught. It might have made his trip a little bit less mundane.

But Mokuba was highly interested in his brother’s adventures and demanded more stories and more information. Kaiba Corp. was to expand its marketing influence in its American branch, and so connections with large gaming companies were crucial for boosting Kaiba Corp.’s image.

However, Atem was much more distracted by the long-fingered hand on his leg, sliding up and down his thigh under the table while Kaiba spoke calmly to his brother about his business dealings with the American enterprises.

They quickly finished the savories and were soon on to dessert. Among the variety of foods were bright, ripe, ruby strawberries; hot, melted chocolate and gooey caramel; sticky, golden honey; frozen yogurt; and a bowl of whipped cream. Kaiba took his time applying condiments to his fruits, generously globbing cream onto a chocolate-soaked strawberry and meeting Atem’s angular, violet eyes as he slowly, sensually licked the white, fluffy sweetness from the dripping, rosy berry.

Atem blushed, feeling his nipples peak under his tank top.

Mokuba remained none-the-wiser. He chattered eagerly, happily demanding to hear more of his brother’s tales. Kaiba willingly indulged him, but it did not take long for sleepiness to pursue Mokuba’s full tummy.

Kaiba smiled softly down at him when he yawned. “Tired?”

“Mmhmm…” Mokuba mumbled, rubbing his weary eyes.

Atem watched with a smile as Kaiba stood from the table and moved to pat Mokuba’s shoulder. “Come on, sleepyhead. Let’s get you brushed up and into bed. I’ll tuck you in.”

Mokuba giggled and skipped brightly ahead of his brother, trotting up the stairs as Kaiba followed him with an easy gate. Only once Mokuba was safely up the steps did Kaiba turn back to say, “Bring some sweets, Atem. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Atem blinked, but soon understood.

The Kaiba brothers disappeared upstairs.

~

Atem returned from Kaiba’s bathroom and briefly examined his four-poster, midnight-blanketed bed--the crystal bowls Atem had brought upstairs aligned on his nightstand--before dimming the lights to a low, navy glow and dropping his towel in the entryway to the bathroom.

He considered lying on top of the sheets, completely naked for Kaiba’s return.

A shiver ran through him as timidity overtook him, and he slipped shyly under the sheets of Kaiba’s bed.

It was only a minute before Kaiba entered the dark bedroom, exhausted, softly closing the door behind him, but the darkness of his gaze shining like black stars as Atem stared up at him with heavily-hooded eyes, pretending to be asleep.

“I know you’re awake.”

Atem tensed, but did not respond, shifting slightly under the covers, then trying to hide the motion as a simple movement in his sleep.

“Don’t be shy, Atem.”

The bed dipped behind him, and Atem felt warm lips press to his shoulder. A careful hand pulled the sheets off of him, leaving him exposed. He shivered.

“Already naked for me?” Kaiba softly sniffed his skin. “You smell sweet. Did you shower?” A gentle hand touched his damp hair.

Atem blushed and turned away, feeling Kaiba roll him onto his back and stare down at him.

He heard Kaiba sigh oh-so-softly: “Already excited, too, it seems.”

“You kept me waiting so long…” Atem whimpered.

“It’ll be worth it.”

Warm lips were already on his own as Kaiba climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning him down with strong hands. Atem’s eyes slipped closed as Kaiba’s lips worked against his own, prying him open with gentle, but assertive lips and jaw. Atem groaned, feeling his shyness ebb out of reach with every push and pull of Kaiba’s familiar lips.

Bony hands wrapped around his slender wrists, and he felt them clamp together above his head.

“Seto?” he breathed into the kiss.

“Shh.” Kaiba devoured his lips once more. “Relax, Atem. Don’t think.”

Honestly, it was difficult to do so, anyway. Kaiba’s mouth was working his like medicine, and he felt his body quickly growing relaxed and flexible for his lover.

Kaiba shifted to the side and pulled something from the nightstand.

There was pressure around his wrists, and Atem felt them stretch up to the headboard, effectively pinned in place.

“I need you to lie still.”

“Why?”

“You’re going to move too much.”

“I’ll stay still.”

“No, you won’t.” Kaiba stood from the bed and approached the bathroom, stopped in the entryway, and returned with the towel Atem had dropped to the floor.

“Sorry. I was gonna pick it up later,” Atem said, feeling slightly irritated at Kaiba’s interest in such a trivial article.

He squeaked when Kaiba tucked the cool, white fabric beneath his body, spreading it underneath and around him like a tablecloth.

“What’s this for?”

“Less of a mess,” he assured him.

Atem fixed him with a curious, challenging look. “You intend to make that much of a mess?”

“No,” Kaiba replied, “but you do.”

Atem stared blankly, and he was caught off guard when Kaiba reached over him and returned with the bowl of hot, melted chocolate.

“What are you gonna do with that?”

“This.”

Atem watched with horror as Kaiba tipped the bowl. A dark stream dribbled down like a threat, and the way it singed Atem’s skin left him writhing and straining at his bonds. _“Seto!”_ he cried, kicking out as Kaiba poured that hot stream down his chest and solar plexus, lining his abdomen like a drip-painting on a bronze canvas with that singeing chocolate. _“Aah! It burns!”_

“Stay still,” Kaiba urged him. “It’ll cool down. Just give it time.”

“Seto, it hurts…” Atem whimpered, wincing as Kaiba dripped chocolate into his navel before reaching for another bowl. “What’s that?”

Kaiba did not reply. He tipped this bowl, too, and Atem was relieved to feel that the drizzling, copper liquid within was merely warm, not hot. He pulled a little at his bonds and turned away, writhing slowly as the chocolate cooled on his skin, the caramel leaving him feeling sticky as its thick drops dribbled down his sides. “It...tickles….”

Kaiba chuckled softly at his innocent response, taking another bowl and stirring its contents before dabbing cool whipping cream onto Atem’s dark, peaked nipples. Atem shivered at the sensitive sensation, writhing weakly and moaning Kaiba’s name over and over again as Kaiba dabbed a gracious amount of whipped cream there, then moved south to slather his hard cock with the sweet, white topping. Kaiba worked the cream over his twitching member, making Atem sob with need as that cold, silver spoon chilled and laved his sensitive shaft.

Atem shivered helplessly as Kaiba topped and dressed him like a parfait, taking the last bowl full of ripe, leafless strawberries, plucking one from its sisters, and pressing it against Atem’s lips. “Open up.”

Atem blinked, but knew from the bottom of his heart that he was already in as deep as his neck in whatever Kaiba had planned for him. He willingly parted his lips, feeling that sweet berry settle between his teeth like an apple in a boar’s maw.

“Perfect,” Kaiba murmured, his voice bearing a touch of awe as he stared down at the dessert before him.

Atem blushed under Kaiba’s scrutinizing gaze. A finger danced about his chest and stomach, careful to avoid smearing the dressing he had applied. Atem whimpered, trying in vain to regain his senses, but the feeling of hardened chocolate and sticky caramel on his skin made him hesitate to disrupt Kaiba’s plot.

Kaiba smiled.

Stripping off his shirt and leaving Atem wonderstruck by the sight of those lean, strong muscles, Kaiba swooped down upon him and whispered into his ear. “I’m going to devour you, Atem.”

Atem shivered, parting his thighs as Kaiba loomed between his legs, kissing down his neck and suckling his Adam’s apple. Atem hummed and tilted his head back, exposing his skin to Kaiba as Kaiba’s tongue dipped forth and dragged down his sternum, lapping chocolate and caramel from his skin and leaving him tingling as that tongue laved over his ribs--before those lips latched onto one of his creamy nipples.

Atem hummed around the strawberry in his mouth, his nipple peaking as Kaiba licked the sensitive bud. Kaiba moaned delightedly, lapping cream from his own lips and chin as he teased his lover.

“Mmm,” Atem tilted his chin at Kaiba’s face.

“Here.” Kaiba moved upward to pluck the berry from his mouth, but was unable to prevent Atem from cleaving off his half. The pair chewed and relished the delicious, sweet juices before swallowing, and Kaiba asked, “What did you say?”

“You got some on your nose.” Atem giggled lightly. “Come here.”

Kaiba leaned in close enough for Atem to kiss the whipped cream from the tip of his nose.

“Yummy~.”

“Sexy,” Kaiba retorted, sliding down once more to take Atem’s other nipple between his lips. That wonderful tongue circled his peak like a huntress about her prey--before sucking--hard. Atem jerked and pushed up into his mouth, moaning softly and drowning in the sensations Kaiba was inflicting on him. His arousal twitched in excitement, and Atem’s cheeks burned hot and bright once more as he remembered that his cock was still covered in cream.

Kaiba planted one last loving lick on Atem’s nipple before working downward, lavishing each abdominal muscle and gorging on the sweet syrups he had poured there. His hand reached toward one of the the crystal bowls on the nightstand to coat his fingers in cream, and he pressed one to Atem’s entrance, feeling the coated finger slide easily into Atem’s warm passage. Atem bucked and cried out as Kaiba wriggled his finger inside of him, as he still devoured the last of the toppings on his stomach.

Atem was positively trembling by the time Kaiba kissed down his saliva-slickened stomach to the base of his cock. A second finger was pressing him open now, scissoring his insides apart and making him writhe with need. “Seto, please….”

“Please, what, Atem?” Kaiba smirked down at him, moving upward once more to kiss his navel, deliberately avoiding Atem’s aching shaft. “What do you need me to do?”

As if in response, Atem’s arousal twitched needily, urging Kaiba to touch it, beckoning like a finger. Atem sighed, then whimpered, “I need your mouth...on my cock. Please.”

Kaiba smirked against his skin. “Alright, but only if you wrap your pretty lips around mine.”

Atem blushed fifty shades of scarlet, and, feeling those long, dexterous fingers abandon his entrance, he watched as Kaiba shucked his footwear and pants, his bulge prominent in his boxers. Atem bit his lip, staring indecently as Kaiba tugged his own waistband and snapped it against his skin.

Atem winced like he’d been struck. “Tease.”

Kaiba laughed at his insolence and snapped the band again. “Mine to do with what I like.” He leaned in close to Atem’s lips, kissing him softly, easily, with a gentle touch of tongue, and whispered, “Mine to do with what I like.”

Atem turned positively plum and kissed Kaiba--hard.

Kaiba purred into his mouth, and all Atem needed was to hear the rustle of fabric before Kaiba parted from his lips and flipped around, placing them in a new and exciting position. There was the warm breath of a promising mouth against his tip, and Kaiba’s cock hung heavily before his face.

Atem couldn’t resist. Not for a moment.

He wrapped his lips around that delectable shaft, suckling the head and dabbing at the slit with his tongue before pushing it in deeper, lavishing it with just a touch of teeth.

At the same time, he felt Kaiba’s lips wrap slickly around his own length, easily sucking him down with the help of that delicious cream. Atem shivered and resisted the urge to buck into Kaiba’s heavenly, hot mouth.

Kaiba did not.

Atem choked as Kaiba bucked down into his mouth, gagging him and leaving him spluttering for air. He made the mistake of momentarily glancing down to see Kaiba’s messy lips sliding up and down his cream-covered cock in a mesmerizing motion that left Atem dizzy, relenting to Kaiba’s onslaught, feeling his mouth being fucked wide open. Atem lapped at his tip like a kitten at milk, tasting precum dribbling down his tongue and toward his throat.

It was heavenly.

He just about died when Kaiba pulled off and said simply, “You mewl like a kitten.”

Atem did not have time to freeze up or feel embarrassed. Kaiba’s shaft was plunging into his throat once more, and he wailed as much as he could with something so large and fleshy in his mouth.

His hips jerked, and he strained at his bonds, his toes curling into the bedsheets as Kaiba’s glorious mouth sucked and sucked.

“‘M gonna...c-cum--!” Atem tried to warn him, his legs spasming and trembling as Kaiba slid up his cock once more before popping off completely, leaving Atem on the screaming precipice of release and momentarily mustering musings of murder into his mind as Kaiba left him there, untouched, teetering before the edge.

Kaiba’s cock slipped from his mouth, and Atem gasped, coughed, and swallowed. “Seto--!” he damn-near shouted, but he was immediately cut short when Kaiba turned so they were face-to-face once more.

Oh, Ra.

Atem’s breath caught at the sight of those lips--that long, slender tongue licking up the precum and white cream that coated them. Kaiba grinned knowingly down at Atem’s aghast expression, his hand tracing loving fingertips down his chest and abdomen, wrapping around his miserable cock and giving him a few consoling pumps.

“Why did you stop?” Atem demanded of him, bucking shamelessly up into his hand.

“Not yet,” Kaiba assured him, relinquishing his cock and taking hold of his hips. “I don’t want you to cum yet.”

“When?”

“Patience.”

Atem could only give an agonized groan in response. Kaiba was trailing down his form once more, torturing him with relentless foreplay. This time, his tongue dragged down his sides, lapping up the caramel and chocolate that had streamed down from his chest and stomach and onto the cool, damp towel. Atem squirmed in desperation, his cock already beginning to deflate from neglect.

“Stay with me, Atem,” Kaiba said softly, giving Atem a few long, slow, reassuring pumps with his hand as his mouth traveled lower, lower. He kissed each of Atem’s hips and tickled the insides of his thighs, chuckling as Atem laughed a little and wiggled his pelvis in response. He kissed down Atem’s shaft in his hand, tenderly mouthing his balls, licking down his perineum, and tonguing his slightly-loosened star. He worked around the rim, lapping that tender flesh before gently pushing inside.

It was then that Atem realized he still had cream in his mouth.

Kaiba delicately worked him open, pushing into one of the most delicate and intimate parts of his body with that slick tongue, stretching him open, preparing Atem for what he both feared and desired enough to make him see stars. He glanced slightly to the side and managed to catch glimpses of his long-anticipated prize, hanging heavy and huge and dripping lewdly onto the sheets. Atem groaned and threw his head back as Kaiba’s tongue fearlessly plunged inside of him, sending electric bolts of pleasure up his spine. “Fuck me,” he whispered delicately. “Fuck me, Seto. Please.”

“Pretty please?”

“Yes, Seto….”

“With a _cherry_ on top?”

Atem almost screamed.

“Such a good boy. I’ll give you exactly what you want, then.”

He leaned back with the grace of a dragon, staring down at Atem like prey. Atem shuddered under his gaze, eyes trailing down his magnificent stature and settling on exactly what he wanted.

Kaiba’s smooth hands slid up the insides of his sweat-sheened thighs, hooking under Atem’s knees and spreading his legs wide. Atem stared and felt his shaft twitch as Kaiba carefully guided himself toward his entrance and popped his head inside, extracting a soft, “Oof,” from his lover. Kaiba replaced those dainty feet on the bed and leaned over Atem, taking him in his arms and kissing him hard as he penetrated him, sliding slick and heavy and huge between his legs, forcing Atem to wince and groan as need coursed through him like a drug. He wrapped his thighs around Kaiba’s waist, forcing himself to breathe and _not cum_ as soon as Kaiba sheathed himself to the hilt inside of him.

Every other word died on his lips, and all that was left was the softest breath of _“Seto.”_

_“Atem.”_

As if their souls had met in the midst of their union, they called to each other in the softest of voices, spanning the chasm between them and entwining their breath and tongues as Kaiba pushed into him, full, assertive, and a little desperate. Atem’s body clung to him, locking them together as they collided again and again and again, leaving Atem shaking and spasming, but holding on so, so tightly. His arms still sealed high above his head, he longed so desperately to be freed--to completely clamp himself around Kaiba’s body and feel nothing but him, him, _him._

Fine-tuned to Atem’s every desire and expression, Kaiba did as he was secretly instructed, untying Atem from his bonds and wrapping his arms around his small frame as Atem clung to him. His partner so little and lithe, Kaiba had no trouble carrying him from the four-poster to the wall, fucking him raw and hard and drinking in every wanton sigh and scream that escaped Atem’s lips. They held onto one another, gripping each other tight, weaving their bodies and their souls together and pushing, thrusting, rutting into and onto each other, telltale pulsations dragging them kicking and screaming toward the fissure of release. Kaiba pressed into the sweetest part of him, stabbing into it over and over again, and Atem’s whole world ignited in bolts and sparks of electricity that left him blind and deaf to anything but _Seto._

It was too soon before they plummeted over the edge, both Kaiba and Atem’s vision flashing white as Kaiba sealed them impossibly close together, Atem cumming over his stomach and chest at the friction between them. He could feel Kaiba’s legs trembling, and they were soon sliding to the floor, Kaiba controlling their fall as best he could and settling with Atem straddling his lap, legs strewn about as their senses slowly, unwillingly returned to them.

For now, though, Kaiba sighed in bliss as Atem planted soft, loving kisses against his neck, leaving him high and wanting.

“You’re so beautiful,” Atem murmured against his skin as Kaiba’s head fell back, his eyes slipping closed, and he continued to pulse softly within Atem’s warm, wet passage.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Seto.”

They rested there for a long moment, unwilling to move, simply holding each other’s warmth, sealed together by exhaustion and an unfortunate unwillingness to let go.

“Come here.”

Atem held on tightly as Kaiba carried them into the shower, placing Atem on his cat-like feet and washing his warm, exhausted body under the steamy spray, unable to resist the urge to kiss and nibble his shoulder. Atem willed himself to wake up enough to return the favor, finding Kaiba’s nipples just the right height to suckle and kiss with his tactile tongue.

It wasn’t long until Atem found himself pinned against the wall of the shower, Kaiba thrusting into him once more, making another mess and requiring them to wash down all over again.

They collapsed into bed together, Kaiba throwing the stained towel to the floor without ceremony and wrapping Atem up in his arms.

Atem snuggled comfortably with him, a sense of contented fulfillment easing him toward slumber. “I want to be inside of you next time.”

“I look forward to it.”

They settled under the sheets together, the darkness weighing heavy and thick as treacle as they drifted off to sleep, hopelessly entangled and breathing in their mixed scents of coffee, ink and paper, leather, gold, and late-night satisfaction.

And their souls drifted on the same boat to the early morning sunshine.

~

“Nii-sama, where did all the berries and cream go? I was gonna eat some for breakfast.”

“I guess it got cleaned up last night by the wait staff.”

“Damn.”

“Mokuba, language.”

“You say it all the time, Seto.”

“Your brother says a lot of things you’re too young to say.”

“Grownups get to have all the fun.”

“Not all of it.”

“But it does have its perks.” Atem playfully ribbed him.

Kaiba blushed. “I’ll buy you more strawberries and cream on my way home from work.”

“Okay,” Mokuba said, “but this time, I want cherries.”

Kaiba had never wanted anything so badly than to wipe that shit-eating grin off of Atem’s face.

“Alright. Cherries it is, then.”


End file.
